La La Love You
by A.Wyatt
Summary: Harry Potter meets with Cedric Diggory at the Quidditch World Cup and finds out about Cedric's cruel father. Soon a relationship spawns and they fall in love as they endure the triwizard tournament. I don't own them.
1. The Quidditch Cup

Harry had been invited by the Weasley's to go to the Quidditch World Cup with them. Harry had of course accepted, he'd do anything to get away from the horrors that lye inside the Dursley home. So here Harry was walking up Stoatshead Hill toward a Portkey that would take him to the World Cup along with the many red-headed Weasleys and the bushy haired Hermione.

Just as they'd reached the top Mr. Weasley cried "Amos!" and a tall man, with greying, brown hair named Amos Diggory and his son Cedric walked up to Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Harry already knew Cedric as the one who'd beaten him at Quidditch last year at Hogwarts. Cedric had brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Cedric nodded and said "Hi," to them all. And they all responded with their own "Hello's." Cedric looked at Harry for a while. Harry had noticed this and became uncomfortable and started to blush, as did Cedric when he noticed that he'd been staring. Harry got a sucking sensation in his gut, but he didn't know why. Amos looked at Cedric when he noticed Cedric blushing.

"_Cedric_!" Cedric's head whipped around and he ran over to his father, and Amos said something Harry couldn't quite hear, but Cedric's head lowered and he seemed somewhat upset. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the Diggorys all marched to an old brown boot that was tearing and grabbed hold, Cedric had conveniently placed his hand next to Harry's. Harry felt a cold shiver extend from that spot on his hand throughout his body, then he felt a horrible ripping sensation from his stomach and was pulled back and everything was spinning...

spinning...

spinning...

black.

Harry woke up to see Cedric staring up at him.

"You okay?" he asked, and offered his hand. Harry pushed himself up without Cedric's hand, and said that he was fine. Although the tingling sensation that came from Cedric's hand was pleasant, Harry didn't want to feel it again. It made him feel ashamed.

_"Ashamed of what?"_ he thought.

"Um... what happened?" asked Harry deciding not to answer his own question.

"That was a Portkey. Don't worry you get used to it after a while." replied Cedric. Cedric began smoothing out his bangs. He was smiling, smiling at Harry whose head was spinning. "I..uh..have-uh..to...yeah," stated Harry as he staggered off toward the Weasleys and Hermione. They walked down to see a group of what looked like hundreds of different coloured tents all over the green grass. There were thousands of people with their faces painted a variety of colours showing their support for Ireland, or Bulgaria. Harry turned to see Cedric looking at him again. Cedric, with those blue eyes, and that hair...that beautiful, brown hair. Harry just shrugged it off and followed the Weasleys.

He watched the Quidditch match with the Weasley's and enjoyed it very much. But he was sure he saw Cedric looking at him with Omnioculars during the game. Harry would glance over at Cedric every few minutes without realizing it. Cedric's father hit Cedric over the back of the head once. Harry seemed to be the only one who realized this; everyone else's attention was on the game. Harry was thinking about why Amos would to that but he became distracted as the Bulgarian's mascots, the Veela began dancing after Bulgaria scored yet another goal. The Irish leprechauns danced and formed rude words in retaliation. Soon Viktor Krum snatched the snitch out of the air, even though it meant Bulgaria would loose.

After the game Harry went to sleep in the tent with the Weaselys and Hermione. The tent was shoddy and very shabby looking from the outside. Harry had no idea how they'd all fit in there. He slowly lowered his head through the flap and crawled in. He was amazed. There were different sections in the tent made into rooms by covering the entrances with crimson and black veils with quaquaversal black loops making beautifully ornate designs on them. There was an oak table with a similar crimson table cloth in the center of the tent, and a crystal chandelier over it. Harry had no idea how the Weasley's could afford this, nor did he ask. He knew quite well it was a touchy subject with Ron.

Cedric. Harry wondered why Cedric was looking at him like that. Looking at his with those beautiful blue eyes. "_Hm... maybe I had a booger sticking out of my nose or something,_" he thought. "_A booger that had him staring at you almost through out the entire match, don't be thick,"_ said another voice almost similar to that of the Sorting Hat. He then pictured Cedric's face more clearly. The blue eyes, his brown hair. Cedric's lips. His dark eyebrows. Harry began wondering what he looked like sleeveless...shirtless...pant less...and he fell asleep.

* * *

Okay I edited this chapter. I added more detail as asked and I corrected some mistakes. I plan to add this to all of the chapters.

-Mr. Lucky13


	2. Angry Amos

Harry woke up from the shouts and screams of people outside. He'd heard screams of terror, and felt a choking heat, the heat of fire. He sat up abruptly and noticed his hand had been rested right over his penis; he quickly removed it before Ron, in the bed beside Harry's, woke up. They dashed into the main section of the tent where Mr. Weasley told them to go out into the forest and to the portkey and to wait there. Harry ran out of the tent with Ron, and Hermione. George, Fred and Ginny, however, had already run off in another direction before them. As Harry exited through the flap of the tent he gasped. Hermione screamed. Ron stood there in shock and disbelief.

"Bloody Hell..." said Ron. There was chaos everywhere, people were spinning in the air crying, flame was dancing around infecting another tent with its orange, devouring glow, as well as screaming and yelling. There were people in black cloaks and silvery masks riding black horses. The horse's saddle has a sigil of a skull with a serpentine protruding out of the mouth Harry, Ron and Hermione ran into the forest, where they watched the horrors take place behind the safety trees, until Hermione ushered them further into the forest, farther from the evil out behind the trees. The trees looked dark and their brances mangled. There was a fog starting to develop in the air around them. The sky began to blue slightly. Hermione began to cry. She rushed off through the forest and screamed for Ron and Harry to follow. Harry ran after Ron, but was slower than both of them. In his attempt to catch up he tripped on a gnarled tree root sticking out of the ground. Ron and Hermione just kept running, running away from the flames, running away from hell.

Harry got up and looked around. There were still flames and screams being slightly masked by a thick layer of trees. Cedric was standing behind a tree. Just standing with his head down. He was whimpering, and he looked just so pathetic. Harry figured that the terror taking place was getting to Cedric, but then he noticed Cedric's black eye. Harry felt a sucking sensation again, but this was much different from the feeling Cedric's blush had galvanized earlier, or the one made by the old shoe. This was pure worry.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry. He brushed Cedric's bangs out of his eyes, and pushed his chin up to examine Cedric's eye.

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice cracked on the word "fine." Cedric pulled his head down again and covered his eye with his hand. Harry pointed out that Cedric was shaking, to which Cedric responded, "It's cold." Harry then asked where he'd gotten the black eye. "I..I..um my d- ..one of the Death Eaters..they..um hit me.." said Cedric shakily, mumbling the first few words.

"What are Death Eaters?" questioned Harry, although he could easily guess they were the black hooded horse-men rampaging around just 100 yards away. Cedric told him that they were You Know Who's followers. Harry however hadn't even thought about Voldemort, he'd been distracted by Cedric's state, it now seemed so obvious to him. Just as he thought this a green blast of light shot off in the distance. A cloudy green skull with a serpent for a tongue started to form in the sky. The insignia on the Death Eater's saddle! Cedric grabbed Harry's arm and they took off through the woods, as if the skull had told Cedric to run. Harry stumbled as he tried to run at the same pace as Cedric. He felt a warming sensation spread throughout his body as Cedric held onto him. They ran in synchronization now, left foot, right foot, left, right, left, right. Everything was blowing past them. The trees were starting to become more detailed as the sun's rays spread over and the early morning fog cleared. Birds chirped their morning songs. Crickets stopped their nighttime prayers, while cicadas buzzed their harmonies to the bird's melody. Almost as soon as Cedric had grabbed Harry's arm they reached the portkey, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Amos, and Mr. Weasley all waiting there or them.

Cedric literally dropped Harry's arm and started to become paler as he noticed his father looking at him. He straightened up perfectly and stopped panting. He half marched up to the portkey and the crowd waiting for them. They all grabbed the portkey and Harry felt that odd sensation again. Spinning...spinning...spinning...grey...darker...the spinning landscape was beginning to fade into the black. Soon the darkness enveloped Harry and he and woke up on the grassy ground of Stoatshead Hill. Cedric's father, Amos, was pulling Cedric by the arm and pointing his finger in his face, and hissing something in an angry voice, his face was a shade of pink that rivaled Mr. Dursley's. Cedric then whispered "But..I-..he's too slow to run on his-...I had to grab him or-..." Mr. Diggory told Cedric that he didn't care and made it quite audible, to Harry anyway. Cedric put his head down, and Harry could see he was about to cry. He wondered why Amos was yelling at Cedric when he'd just been boasting about how great he was to Mr. Weasley only a few hours ago while they'd walked to the tent pitch. Hermione and the Weasley's seemed not to notice this and were already walking on towards home, and out of view. Harry followed the bobbing heads of Fred and George. Arthur Weasley called out a "Good bye!" to Amos, to which Amos turned with a wide smile and waved good bye. Harry stopped, and watched as Amos turned back to Cedric, let go of his arm, but grabbed him by his delicate brown hair, and pulled him in the opposite direction and out of view. Cedric's mouth was agape in silent pain, but no one seemed to see this but Harry. No one seemed to hear it but Harry, the silent scream. No one seemed to be as worried as Harry.

Harry's mouth was open. Had he just saw what he thought he saw? He pondered this as he walked with the Weasleys and Hermione down the grassy path back to the Burrow. Something was bothering him and it wasn't his pure feeling of concern and worry for Cedric, or it wasn't the strange scene Cedric's father had just put on that no one but him noticed, nor the arrival of the Death Eaters. It was something he'd been pondering just before he'd fallen asleep. He stopped and thought about it...he couldn't remember. The forgotten memory tickled Harry's brain for a while. Harry almost had it, almost then just as he was about to remember something George called his name and he ran to catch up with them and forgot completely what he was thinking about.

* * *

The best write is a re-write. :D 

Okay so I tried to add more emotion to the characters, and more detail, as well as that I **tried tried tried** to slow down the pace


	3. First Kiss

Harry pressed his face against the window of the Hogwarts Express. It was raining and the sky was a light grey. Thin clouds blocked out the sun, making the world dull and meaningless. All was nothing to Harry; he needed to talk to Cedric. "You need stop thinking about Cedric!" he thought. Hermione was going to have to leave soon, so Harry and Ron could change. Hermione stood up and closed her book quietly. She exited herself and said she was going to go change with Ginny using only her body language. Harry and Ron stared at each other. "What's with her?" whispered Ron. "Yeah she's never quiet agreed Harry." Harry and Ron took of their Muggle shirts and began to change. Harry had questioned his sexuality recently as he thought about Cedric over summer break. But he saw Ron naked all the time. "Maybe it's because Ron's like a brother," thought Harry.

After Harry had changed he thought he'd go find Cedric. Harry was genuinely worried about him. He'd had no contact with Cedric ever since he'd ran through the forest with Harry at the World Cup. Harry had of course sent him a letter, but it had not received reply.

Dear Cedric,

I saw what happened after the cup and the Portkey. Are you okay?

-Harry Potter

He walked over looking through each window on the olive metal compartment doors on the train. He walked on the slightly pink tile floor, Harry had never even noticed it was pink before, nor had he noticed the ceiling being carpeted with maroon fabric instead of the floor. He assumed Ron knew. Ron hated maroon, especially maroon sweaters. Harry chuckled at moved along in his black Hogwarts robes. He finally came to one in which Cedric was alone taking off his shirt. Harry's eyes widened as he viewed Cedric's chest, tight abs, and muscular arms. He then saw Cedric pull his belt off and pull down his trousers. He was about to see Cedric take off his white and green striped boxers, when the Trolley lady came by pushing a cart filled with delectable sweets in a variety of delicious treats said "excuse me!" in a tart sing-song voice and Harry had to move out of her way which took a few minutes because Harry had to climb over, on and off of the trolley seeing as how it took up most of the aisle. He ended up getting a piece of old Drooble's Best Blowing Gum stuck to his cheek. He peered in Cedric's compartment to see him fully in robes. Harry felt disappointed. Then he realized that he had had an erection as he'd watched Cedric undress. He felt weird. He felt wrong. He almost left in embarrassment and shame, but remembered the cruelty of Amos Diggory. He had to be brave...for his and Cedric's sake. He didn't know what he was going to say. He knocked on the compartment door, and Cedric opened it. Cedric's face brightened instantly. His aquatic eyes seemed to spark, his cheeks gained colour, and he smiled a delicious smile. Harry stepped in smiling too.

"Cedric are you alright?" asked Harry in a timid voice...

"I'm..well..I..." stammered Cedric his voice also with the child like shyness. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry figured it was his time to talk.

"Look I saw what happened with your dad, and I wanted to say I'm sorry," stated Harry very quickly and blunt. Cedric looked at him as though he'd just told him that the Earth was flat.

"Harry..I..it's not your fault." said Cedric. He looked down at his shoes and started shifting around. His hands were in his pockets. Cedric felt old wrappers in there, and an old note that Cho had given him last year. He hadn't bothered to read it. Harry sat down and asked why Cedric's dad acted like that, he asked if he did that often, and all sorts of questions like that all at once. Cedric had no idea how to respond. Harry apologized for asking so many questions and told him to start at the beginning. To Harry's surprise Cedric sat down next to him, his hand landing right next to Harry's so that their pinky fingers were almost touching.

"Look Harry.. I'm g-... I'm something my father doesn't approve of. And when I told him about it he kinda'..well took it bad, and started to get angry with me a lot. He called me a disgrace and started hitting me. He took up excessive drinking, and he gets a little angry sometimes. I've never brought it up again, but sometimes he gets reminded about it because I'll do something to make him mad..and he'll just..um..you know... "Cedric's voice trailed off."It's my fault you know," explained Cedric. "I mean..I should be something my father can be proud of...something..better than Br-..." Cedric said trailing off agian. Harry felt Cedric's cold hands move over his. He let out a breath he had been holding in and made a strange squeaking noise. He felt Cedric move in closer. Harry felt a pang in his heart and a twitch in his stomach.

Cedric's face was an inch from his now. Harry stared into Cedric's beautiful, wet blue eyes. Cedric's warm breath was blowing on Harry's face. Harry watched Cedric's eyes get closer, closer, and closer. Cedric's lips were on Harry's. Cedric's mouth was on Harry's. They began kissing, and making smacking noises with their mouths. Cedric's mouth tasted like cinnamon and water. Soon Cedric's slippery tongue slipped into Harry's mouth and Harry let out a squeal in surprise and backed off.

"I-I, I have to go...bye!" stammered Harry, quite loudly. He fumbled on the compartment door handle in his urgent effort to get as far away from Cedric as possible. Cedric walked over to Harry, put his hand on Harry's and pushed down on the handle of the door and pushed it open. "Like this." said Cedric mistily, his blue eyes seemed to be filled with fog. Cedric wore a dazed smile and Harry blushed. He ran out of the compartment and ran back to Ron and Hermione. They of course asked where he'd been. Harry told him that he'd been to the lavatory. Ron looked at Harry and winked and flashed him a smile. "...what was that about?" thought Harry. Hermione stuck her nose back in her book and began whispering to herself, something about Ramthwart Weed, and how it shouldn't be confused with Gillyweed.

Ron and Harry started a game of Exploding Snap until the train arrived at Hogwarts. Ron won. Harry wasn't thinking about the game. Soon they exited the train and came to the magnificently exquisite carriages that carried them up to the school. Hogwarts was an old castle, made of old graying bricks. The stained glass windows waved from 50, 75, 100 stories above at the newcomers and the older students. As they entered the school they walked through the large, brown double doors into the Great Hall. They sat down at their House table, Gryffindor. There was an array of students all in the room, all of them Harry recognized except for the first years who were lined up between the tables and facing an old stool. Soon a big black hat was placed upon said stool. The brim of the hat opened up and an old voice began to sing a long song about Hogwarts history in general. Neither Harry nor Cedric heard the song, they couldn't concentrate. The first years were called one by one to the Sorting Hat. They placed it on their heads and it shouted out there new house. After they were assigned a house they would go join their table. Harry noticed Cedric staring at him from the Hufflepuff table just as Orla Quirke had been called to Ravenclaw house, and he blushed. He looked down at his empty plate.

There was a clinging as an old wizard with a long grey beard named Dumbledore banged his knife against a golden cup. He was the headmaster of the school and was quite well liked. "Excuse me students!" he shouted. "I'd like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Alastor Moody." The crowd of Hogwarts students looked at the new arrival. Professor Moody was a man with an old, gnarled face and a glass blue eye that swiveled around and started at random students. Moody stood up, took a swig from a flask, and sat back down. "As well as that, the new Care of Magical Creatures professor this year: Rubeus Hagrid." Now, for this teacher many people clapped especially the Gryffindors who all liked Hagrid exceptionally. The Slytherin first years clapped quietly and then followed suit of the senior Slytherins and sneered. Hargid turning red gave a little bow and sat down quickly. "Also..also students I'd like to inform you about the TriWizard Tournament that will take place at Hogwarts this year," added Dumbledore. "One of our students and two others for two other schools will compete. Now this is highly dangerous and I highly advise everyone who chooses to enter to beware that once they enter they cannot take their name out. It will be quite hard work." announced Dumbledore. "Now, the tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year. It is a very rare event and is quite and honor." Dumbledore waited for the cheers to die down and then stated. "Now, as an extra precaution only 17th years will be allowed to enter." With this a mighty uproar from the students sounded. Words like "Not fair." blasted out of the mouths of the masses of students. Fred and George slammed their fists on the table." We'll be sixteen in April! This is so fucking un-fair!" Many other complaints like this issued forth from the students. "SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore. "Now unless you are 17 year-old you will not enter!" The students were quiet. "Time for eats!" cried Dumbledore, with that food appeared and the students helped themselves to turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy, roast chicken, honey-baked ham, applesauce and other amazing foods." Cedric looked at Harry, and Harry looked back. Harry put his cup to his lips and sipped some Pumpkin Juice. Cedric flashed him a smile and Harry spit the Juice on his front. Harry blushed and hid his eyes from Cedric. Cedric chuckled.

After the Great Feast they all retired to their dormitories. Harry closed the drawings on his bed shut and he thought about him and Cedric and what happened. "I'm not gay!" he thought as he punched his pillow. I can't be. "Yeah, Cedric is just looking at the booger again." came the sardonic voice from Harry's head. Harry frowned. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm no-" he fell asleep. Cedric was staring at him, with his beautiful eyes. He was kissing him on the lips. They were naked, and touching, in pink and gold clouds. Cedric moved his fingers through Harry's hair, making Harry moan. Harry Potter woke up but forgot about the dream; he felt a wet spot in his pajamas against his upper thigh. Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Time to change." he thought.

* * *

Okay I know Hagrid becomes CoMC professor in the fourth book but I felt like making him a new teacher in this story. 

-Mr.Lucky13


	4. Bacon and Eggs

Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall for bacon and eggs. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and scooped some yellow scrambled eggs on his plate. "_Mmm, eggs," _he thought. He grabbed some slightly burnt toast and bacon and proceeded to eat. He'd eaten the bacon, and was starting on the eggs when he felt some one tap his shoulder. Harry turned his head and looked into the blue eyes of Cedric Diggory.

"Hey Harry." said Cedric cheerily. Harry had some egg hanging off his lip, and he looked positively dumbfounded. "_That's so cute_," thought Cedric.

"Um, seeing as how we don't have class today I wondered if you wanted to hang out by the lake or the library or something," Cedric said as he sat down next to Harry, smiling.

"Uh...I...Hermione...she asked to help her with a thing, I've gotta' go. Bye." bumbled Harry quite quickly. He grabbed his toast and walked rather quickly, out of the Great Hall. Harry brushed some of the egg off of his lip, but didn't quite get it all off. _"I must have looked so stupid!" _he thought and smacked his forehead. He started to slow down once he was near the Gryffindor tower. He walked up a marble staircase and was confronted by none other than his own nemesis Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. If it isn't Potty, where are the rest of the Musketeers?" Draco's cold green eyes stared into Harry's brutally. Draco was a cruel little boy with white-blonde hair and the only time he wasn't sneering at someone was when he was laughing at their dismay. Usually along side of Draco were his lackey's Crabbe and Goyle: two boys who looked like apes and had mentalities to match, luckily for Harry they were absent from Malfoy's sides.

"Get lost Malfoy, I could easily say the same for you," rebuttled Harry. He shoved Malfoy into the staircase banister and marched past. "_Damn am I lucky Crabbe and Goyle aren't here," _thought Harry. He sped off towards the Gryffindor tower, knowing that if Crabbe and Golye weren't there now they'd be there soon to pound Harry's fragile face to a bloody pulp.

"You've got egg on your face faggot!" cried Malfoy as Harry raced along. Harry stopped in his tracks dropping his toast. _**Faggot**._ Harry wondered if he heard what he'd just heard. Harry wasn't gay...or at least he didn't think he was. The idea had never really occurred to him as seriously as it did then. He shook his head and continued up the stairs slowly and dazedly. He didn't pick up his toast.

_"Harry is a faggot! Harry is a faaaagot!" taunted a fat, spoiled little boy named Dudley as he followed Harry to his cupboard. "Am not." blubbered Harry with tears in his eyes. Dudley continued to call Harry a faggot, and a bastard, an orphan-boy, and other cruel names that Dudley had no knowledge of their meaning. Harry slammed the door of his cupboard and cried and cried. The door opened slowly. "Go away Dudley!" cried Harry fiercely. He turned around to see his Uncle Vernon, Dudley's father. Harry immediately stopped whimpering. Vernon raised his stubby hand and made a fist. He was beet red. "Dudley came to me crying saying you called him a faggot! How dare trash like you even speak to him, after we let you live here when your bloody stupid parents died... You will be, very sorry Potter." Harry felt tears streaming down his eyes. He knew he wasn't as sorry as he was going to be. Vernon's face was right in front of his. His fat fist was inches away from Harry's face coming closer at a faster rate; it soon collided with Harry's he-_

"Hey Harry what's up!" Hermione came bounding down the stairs, her brown hair its usual mess. "I thought we could go to breakfast together, I'm famished!" explained Hermione, who was of course holding at least three books.

"I...uhh...already ate. And besides Ron wanted me to help him with something," lied Harry quickly. "Oh, okay then Harry. I'll see you after I guess," said Hermione with a smile and waved goodbye.

Luckily for Harry none of the boys in his dormitory were awake they were all snoring loudly. He changed back into his light and dark blue stripped pajamas and climbed into his bed. He pretended to sleep in the crimson, satin sheets as the boys slowly woke, ten minutes, twenty minutes, an hour later. Seamus, Dean, and Neville, other boys in his dormitory, all trotted off downstairs to breakfast dazedly. Ron "woke" Harry up by shaking him until he woke up.

They walked downstairs, into the Great Hall. _ "Cedric had to be done with breakfast by now," _thought Harry.

Harry finally ate a real breakfast with Ron and some other Gryffindors. He ate more bacon and eggs, without getting it on his face his time. He walked out of the Great Hall and followed Ron and Neville outside by the giant lake. The grass was a lush, vibrant green and was swaying in the breeze while a giant squid basked in the sun's rays while it lay in the lake's reflective waters. Harry felt so out of place in his black robes, but then again everyone else was too. Harry was almost twenty feet from the lake when someone called his name.

"Harry!" Cedric was looking at him with those eyes that took on a whole new shade in the sunlight like this. Harry trudged over slowly and grumpily, he didn't want to talk to Cedric; it made his stomach churn. "Can I have a word?" asked Cedric.

"Uh...sure I guess," said Harry dismally, he tried to mat his hair down to look his best for Cedric._ "Why am I acting like this!" _he screamed in his head. He knew he couldn't avoid Cedric forever, it was only the first day of school, and he'd seen Cedric twice, and was sure he'd see him more today. They walked over behind a small, tree that was scarce of leaves.

"Harry...I know you've been avoiding me," accused Cedric, with a slightly sad frown. He ran his hand through his own brown hair. Harry felt a twinge in his stomach.

"N-n-no I haven't," defended Harry whose stomach did a flip. "No. It's okay. I just...want to know why. Was it because of that kiss?" asked Cedric, his eyes starting to loose their spark.

"Well...I just don't know if...I like guys that way," explained Harry. Cedric looked slightly hurt. Harry felt another sharp twinge of emotional pain. "_Why did that bother him? Did he like Cedric?"_ he questioned. Cedric was looking at his black shoes. Harry, put his finger under Cedric's chin and pushed his head up so that he could see Cedric's eyes. Such cool blue eyes. Harry stared into them. He saw years of pain, sorrow, loss, and tragedy in those eyes.

It was all flooding back to him, the dreams, the thoughts of everything he'd forgotten over the summer. He had thought about Cedric naked, kissing Cedric, touching Cedric, dating Cedric. _"What was Cedric's favourite colour, candy, book? Where was he born? What's his middle name? What does he think of me?" _Harry was drowning in Cedric's eyes; those cold blue waters were sucking him and were never going to let him go. A twig fell on Harry's head, and he snapped back to life.

"I have to go. But um...can we meet later?" asked Harry, not knowing at all what he was doing. Cedric's face was full of colour, his eyes had life in them again, and he broke into a brilliant smile.

"Of, of course!" exclaimed Cedric a little too excitedly. "Uhhm when and where?" Harry could tell he was extremely excited.

"I'll find you," said Harry not even sure of his own words or who was saying them, and he walked over towards Ron and the others by the lake where the squid was accepting toast that the students had brought from breakfast.


	5. Stood Up

It was the 30th of October. Harry sat in his bed, and was cold. It had been a few weeks since he'd agreed to meet up with Cedric. Harry sat in his bed, his stomach churning with guilt and fear, because he hadn't gone. Nor had he seen Cedric, except in class where he looked absolutely miserable. Cedric's eyes were swollen and red, his nose was constantly runny, and he looked as if he hadn't slept nor eaten in days.

Harry was sitting in his pajamas thinking about how he could have possibly missed his meeting with Cedric, sweet innocent Cedric.

It was the day Harry had agreed to meet up with Cedric. The sky had faded from its lazy blue, to a darker navy as night crept over the castle. Harry had finished playing wizards chess with Ron while he waited for dinner. He'd lost of course each time because he was thinking about what he was going to say when he sat down next to Cedric at the Hufflepuff house table.

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione down a few flights of marble stair cases to the Great Hall where Harry would enjoy his dinner with Cedric. Harry told Ron and Hermione that Cedric simply wanted to talk to him, and that he was going to go see what was up then eat his dinner with them. As they approached the wooden double doors, that had a giant version of the Hogwarts seal carved into it, they were met by Malfoy and his simian pals, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well boys here they are. The foul bastard, the dirt poor weasel and the filthy mudblood," stated Malfoy rather rudely with a smug grin on his face. Hermione rolled her brown eyes and told Malfoy to move, to which Malfoy scoffed and said, "I am not moving, for a dirty muggle like you Granger."

Ron almost punched the teeth out of Malfoy's shitty grin right then when a blast of silvery blue light hit Malfoy right below his knees, who began to sway.

"Leg-Locker Curse," explained Hermione as she marched through the doors with her nose in the air and two books in her arms. Ron and Harry laughed rather cruelly at Malfoy who was hopping around as if he were in a potato-sack race. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to balance Malfoy who then fell over. Ron walked through the door, and just as Harry was about to follow him in a harsh voice called his name. Not Cedric.

_"Potter!"_ What is the meaning of this?" demanded a man in black robes with greasy black hair that extended down to his chin. He was pale and had a goatee that matched his black, relentless eyes. Professor Snape.

"I didn't do this!" Harry blurted out almost instantly.

"So I supposed they performed it on themselves Potter. In some insane game that is fun to them? Do not lie to my face, although Dumbledore and the other teachers do not mind your foolish antics and crazy shenanigans, I do. Follow me, you will be receiving a detention," said Snape coldly as he walked down towards the Dungeons while Harry followed his head down. Malfoy despite his current position laughed rudely and horribly, Crabbe and Goyle followed suit.

Snape flicked his wand in the air and Draco's legs were free. Just as Snape was about to descend down a staircase to the dungeons a loud smashing sound could be heard from the opposite direction. Snape glared at Harry and then said with quite forcefully "Do. Not. Move." and sped off upstairs to see what had caused the commotion. Harry couldn't risk Snape finding him in the Great Hall, so despite his urge to go to Cedric, he hid out in his bed all night.

It was the 30th of October. Cedric sat on his bed, a box of tissues next to him. There were wadded up piles of tissue off, around, and in the bed. Cedric was crying and his nose was running quite profusely. He had been like this for a few weeks. He hadn't eaten anything but a few crackers Quigley had gotten from the kitchens. Quigley was the other Hufflepuff prefect who shared a room with Cedric. He had pitch black short hair, and grey eyes. He was an inch taller than Cedric and they were somewhat good friends. Quigley had asked Cedric what was wrong each day, but to no avail. Cedric would always start blubbering on and couldn't get words out.

Today Quigley walked to Cedric and asked him what was wrong as usual. Cedric stopped crying and caught his breath.

"N-n-nothing," stammered Cedric and he began to cry again, his face turning red.

"Well...I may not be the best at reading people's emotions, but it doesn't look that way to me," countered Quigley. "Tell me for real."

It was the day Cedric had been told by Harry Potter himself that they were going to meet. He was so excited. He was smiling all day and wondered how and where Harry would find him. He didn't see Harry at lunch, so he assumed that they would meet at dinner. Cedric ate a plateful of roasted turkey and mashed potatoes as he waited for Harry. He pushed his yellow corn around on his plate as he waited. He was becoming worried that Harry might show. He looked at the door for what had to be the 70th time. Hermione walked through, and he dropped his fork. Harry was always with Hermione, but Harry didn't follow, Ron did.

He waited for Harry to walk through. He knew in his heart that Harry was going to walk right through that door in his graceful stride, with his beautiful green eyes, wondrous smile, think brown hair. Harry didn't though.

Peeves the school poltergeist known for mischief did though. He watched as Peeves went over to Ron and Hermione, and then saw Ron whisper something in the ghost's ear. Peeves soared off through the doors chanting "Smash! Smash! Smash!" in a delighted tone. Cedric was horrified that Harry hadn't showed.

Quigley sat down on the yellow sheeted bed next to Cedric. Quigley put his large hand on Cedric's lap and told him that it would be okay. Cedric had told him exactly what happened. Quigley looked straight into Cedric's blue eyes surrounded in a sea of red. Cedric stated right into Quigley's frosty eyes and he knew things would be okay. Quigley's eyes told him so.

It was the 31st of October. The students from Beaxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving to participate in the TriWizard Tournament. Every student from Hogwarts waited this Halloween, looking like a sea of blackness, near the lake as they anticipated the new arrivals.

Cedric stood with his head down in the Hufflepuff crowd and didn't say a word. Cedric felt the robes on his left arm being pulled away from the other students but he had no idea who his captor was. He wasn't being pulled anymore when he reached a tree. _The ugly tree that he had talked to Harry under. _It made his stomach hurt, and he felt nauseous. He looked down into the eyes of the one who dragged him hear. They were green.

Harry Potter.

Harry looked right into Cedric's cerulean eyes. "Cedric Diggory. I did not want to stand you up." Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cedric's. Cedric gasped and pulled away from Harry.

"But..." mumbled Cedric quietly.

"Let me explain," said Harry and they sat underneath the tree while a few leaves began to grow on it. Harry began to tell Cedric what happened white a pink carriage outlined in gold, carried by white, pink and gold winged horses crashed on the Hogwarts terrain.


	6. Not Exactly Friends

Harry and Cedric sat together at the Gryffindor table During the Halloween feast. There were bats flying above the tables in between jack-o-lanterns that had been levitated above the students heads. There wasn't a lot of space at the tables because of the new Drumstrang arrivals were seated at the Slytherin table, and the Beaxbatons students sat at the Hufflepuff table. Harry, who was sitting next to Cedric and across from Ron and Hermione started on his lamb chops. "_Act casual, just perfectly normal," _thought Harry. Both Hermione and Ron were staring at Cedric, then moving back to Harry, then Cedric. Cedric was beginning to eat his mashed potatoes and gravy when Hermione spoke.

"Erm, Harry I don't mean to be rude, but _why_ is Cedric sitting with us?" asked Hermione delicately. She looked at Harry as if were insane and needed to be treaded around lightly.

"Because there's no space at my table. But if you want me to leave, I will," replied Cedric slowly. He smiled deviantly as he said this which took Harry quite by surprise, _"Why is he acting like that? That's not like him at all,"_ Harry wondered.

"Oh no that's not what I meant at all. It's just...you guys don't exactly hang around often," explained Hermione, and she put on a somewhat confused friendly smile. Harry opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"Students! Students!" came a loud voice from the head table. It was Dumbledore, and he was standing along with an immensely tall woman in a blue dress and a man with dark hair to his lower back and dressed in a red and brown fur coat. The one in blue was Madame Maxime, (Headmistress of Beaxbatons) and the man with dark hair was Professor Kakaroff, (Headmaster of Durmstrang). When Dumbledore finally got the students attention he walked to the space in between the house tables and the head table where a grey dusty cloth blocked an object from the students view. Dumbledore stood in front of the spider-web covered sheet; he put his hand on top of the object and tore the sheet off of the object quite dramatically, and revealed a golden chest, with many colourful jewels ornamented on its surface. Many "_Ooh's,"_ and "_What's that?"_ erupted from the crowd of students. He put the tip of his wand into the hole where a key would normally go, and whispered something that no one heard. A bright blue light shone from the key hole and the lid of the trunk popped open. Inside on the chest was a silver chalice that had a blue fire burning in it, which was greeted by the same praise as the beautiful chest. Dumbledore levitated the goblet out of the chest and onto a cylindrical stand where it could be viewed properly, after a few seconds the students began clapping.

"This is the Goblet of Fire," explained Dumbledore to all of the students. "Any of you wishing to enter the TriWizard Tournament simply need write your name and school onto a piece of parchment and drop it in. In exactly two days at this time the Goblet will release the names of the three champions," and with that Dumbledore sat down at the head table while chatter arose amongst the tables of who was and wasn't entering.

"So...um...Cedric are you entering?" asked Ron, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Cedric, ruffling his brown hair. Harry turned to him instantly. Harry felt his heart beat faster, "_He was going to enter?" _**Beat.** "_What if it's dangerous?" _**Beat. **_"What if he got hurt?"_** Beat **_"Why do you care so much?" _**Beat **_"You like him you faggot." _**Beat **_"Harry is a faggot, Harry is a faggot." _**Be-** Cedric's hand was on Harry's right leg. **Beat-Beat-Beat-Beat-Beat.** Harry felt really hot, and his stomach was doing flips. _"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. What do I do? Cedric likes me!" _Harry's mind was racing. _"You like him too. Because you're a dirty fagg. I can't wait till you get home and your Uncle beats some sense into you." _ Harry's face turned red, and he began sweating. Ron looked at Harry.

"Harry...are you alright?" questioned Ron. Harry felt nauseous. The room was spinning. He was about to collapse. Cedric took his hand off his leg, and the spinning stopped. The rest of the students were getting up, because they were tired and full, and retreated to their dormitories. Hermione got up and pulled Ron up.

"What about Harry?" whispered Ron to Hermione. She shushed him and dragged him along. Harry got up with Cedric; they were the last ones to leave._ "We can talk now," _thought Harry. "_Talk about what, how much you like him? Do you like him?" _pondered Harry.

"Cedric...do you really think you'll enter?" asked Harry quietly he stopped walking, his head was down. Cedric brought his fingers to Harry's chin and pulled his head up. Cedric grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a deserted hallway where no one could see them if they decided to walk back to the direction of the Great Hall. Cedric put his hands behind Harry's head and pulled him in. They kissed. _"What am I doing? What am I doing?" _wondered Harry. They stopped kissing and Cedric looked into Harry's green eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't get hurt. I promise," said Cedric, smiling, and Harry believed him completely. Cedric and Harry left the hallway and walked up a marble staircase they were walking very close. They left each other to retreat to their dormitories. They knew they couldn't kiss in an open hallway like this so they stared into each others eyes until a first year student walked in between their line of vision. _"Stop fucking staring you prat," _thought Harry. Cedric waved to Harry as he ascended down another staircase and Harry waved back while he walked down a hall to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was that about?" questioned Ron. She was sitting in a large chair next to the fire, as was Hermione. Ron had a questioning look on his face. Hermione looked somewhat between questioning and smug.

"What?" Harry was playing dumb. _"I can't let them know. They'd hate me," _Harry thought. He made to go upstairs but Ron stopped him. He was out of the chair and in front of Harry.

"You and Cedric, you guys don't hang out a lot," Hermione explained. She was sitting in her chair and had a smile on her face. Ron was following Harry, who was making his way up the staircase to his dormitory.

"Yeah I know. So we fixed that problem by sitting with each other today. Jeez. G'night!" replied Harry, almost shouting as he stormed quickly up the stairs and into his bed. He didn't bother to change into pajamas as he closed the drawings on his four-poster. "_Why are you so angry with them? They didn't do anything. They just want to know about your **Big. Gay. Crush.**_" came a voice in Harry's head

"Harry?" said Ron from the bed next to Harry's. Harry didn't respond. He dreamt of Cedric being swallowed in a cup of blue flames, while Hermione and Ron cheered.

* * *

Okay yeah new chapter. Uhm, the other chapters were revised if you want to go check them or something. So yeah. I hope you liked this one.

Mr.Lucky13


	7. Late

Harry strolled into the Great Hall for breakfast. He was still quite sleepy but he had no intention of waking up at the same time as Ron or Hermione. Unfortunately for him, Hermione also woke up early. They both arrived at the Great Hall double doors at the same time.

"Hello Harry," said Hermione with a peculiar smile. She pulled the handle and opened the door to reveal an almost empty Great Hall except for two or three students, among which was Cedric. Harry slammed the door shut.

"What? What do you want to know Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. His face was red and he had his hands on his head. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My gosh Harry. Look... I just want to know if you and Cedric are...a thing," she asked carefully. Harry put his hands at his sides and looked at the floor.

"I-uhno," mumbled Harry. He was still looking at the ground and his eyes were watering. Hermione told his she didn't hear him, and he told her shakily, "I don't know!" Some of the portraits of witches and wizards on the walls began to stare at them because he was sobbing. Hermione embraced him with a hug.

"Shh, Harry it's all right." Harry was crying on her shoulder, while she cooed him to calmness. After a minute or two she told him that she didn't mind, and that whatever decision he made was fine with her.

"Thanks, _sniff_," said Harry. He opened the doors and walked over to Cedric at the empty Hufflepuff table, and then sat down next to him.

"Harry are you okay?" questioned Cedric. He was very concerned and his eyes flashed with fear for a moment. Harry assured him that he was fine, and they shared waffles off the brown haired boy's plate. They didn't say a word to each other but just enjoyed each other's company. Harry opened his mouth to end the scilence and was halfway through a sentence when Cedric made his signature move of putting his hand on Harry's leg.

"Cedric are you going to _en_ter?" Harry's voice cracked on the "en" in enter. Cedric chuckled and nodded his head. Harry put on a pouting face and told Cedric it wasn't funny. "Don't surprise me like that!" he whispered to Cedric. Hermione was pretending not to notice and was humming some song. "Oh my gosh! I have to go...study," lied Hermione as she left the two boys alone.

"Fine, next time I'll just say 'Harry I'm going to put my hand on your leg!' is that okay?" said Cedric sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes. "_He didn't tell me to take my hand off. Oh my god he might actually have **serious**__feelings for me,"_ thought Cedric and his heart fluttered.

"Do you want to go hang out by the lake?" asked Harry. "We still have an hour 'till class starts," he explained. Cedric nodded, and they got up and exited the Great Hall together. Hermione smiled from behind a statue where the two boys couldn't see her..

Harry and Cedric sat underneath their tree by the lake and looked at the lake shimmer in the rising sun. The tree was developing some small green budding leaves. Cedric put his arm around Harry and Harry shuddered. _"Oh!" _thought Cedric and he quickly pulled his arm back. He looked at Harry and bit his lower lip.

"No, no it's okay," said Harry. _"Fagg, you like him," _thought Harry. "I was just surprised is all," explained Harry and Cedric put his arm back over Harry. They sat there by the lake and started talking.

"Cedric...the reason your dad stopped liking you. Is it because you...like guys?" questioned Harry gingerly, recieving a nod in reply. Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, but noticed Cedric's eyes were tearing and he closed his mouth, but then said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I mean...I guess I'm lucky," started Cedric.

"_Lucky!" _interjected Harry. "No way!" Harry was looking straight into Cedric's wet blue eyes.

"It could be worse. My brother, Bryce…my father, when he found out Bryce was gay, he kicked him out of the house after he beat him half to death," explained Cedric. Harry gaped at Cedric.

"You're...brother is gay too?" asked Harry. _"Oh my god,"_ thought Harry. Cedric nodded his head and then put it on Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't know what to do, so he just ran his fingers the the boy's thick, brown hair.

"I'm sorry. I got you in trouble at the Cup. It's my fault," Harry felt guilty. He lowered his head. Cedric pulled it back up slowly.

"Yeah, it is your fault, for being so damn cute. You were just standing there, I had to grab your arm," explained Cedric with a smile. Harry chuckled.

The two of them sat in the each other's silence and company with Cedric's arm around Harry. Pretty soon they began kissing. Cedric leaned into Harry and put his lips on his. Harry was starting to get used to it. Kissing. Kissing guys. All of it. Cedric's lips were pressing against Harry's, while his stomach danced. Cedric's stomach was doing cartwheels also. Harry let Cedric put his tongue in his mouth while they made out, and then he felt Cedric's hand on his upper thigh and his eyes green eyes popped open. He then noticed his watch. He was late for class.

* * *

Okay so I meant to have this chapter up the day after chapter six came up _but_ I couldn;t contact my prereader...blame her, please. So I left at a cliff hanger sorta' here. Yeah. 

Mr. Lucky13


End file.
